


掩盖剂 Chapter 1

by Eugenieeee



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugenieeee/pseuds/Eugenieeee
Summary: 掩盖剂：一种可以掩盖使用者信息素的药剂。ABO设定+一切都是为了作者脑子里的黄色废料服务。





	掩盖剂 Chapter 1

01  
克拉克今天有些奇怪。  
第一个发现这一点的，是坐在他旁边的路易斯。  
正当他盯着电脑屏幕陷入第七次长久的沉默时，路易斯走过来拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“克拉克，你很不对劲。”  
本来是善意的举动，克拉克却像是被吓到了。  
他回过头的瞬间，路易斯甚至能看到他眼中的慌张和警觉，但一秒钟之后，这些情绪就被很好的收敛了，变成一个带着几分勉强的微笑。  
“我没事，路易斯。”克拉克说。  
但是他不是真的没事。  
就像别人跟你说“I am fine thank you”一样，他的没事，代表着一种礼貌的拒绝。  
他感谢路易斯对他的关心，只是这件事情过于私人，他没有办法对任何人宣之于口。  
按理说，今天早上他就该感觉到自己身体的不对劲。  
但是因为昨天晚上正义联盟开会开到太晚，早上被闹铃吵醒的克拉克整个人都有些恍恍惚惚。  
又因为突发事件，克拉克连牙都还没刷完，就不得不变身成超人，尽职尽责地救大都市于水深火热之中。  
在阻止了三场抢劫案两场车祸顺便接受了路边小女孩的蝴蝶结之后，我们的超人才从半梦半醒中清醒过来。  
而清醒过来的超人已经化身为小记者克拉克，准时准点的坐在星球日报的办公室里。  
也就是那一刻，他才发现，自己的身体里正涌起一阵一阵的热浪。而这股热浪里，带着瘙痒难耐的汹涌情潮。  
没错，克拉克是一个omega。  
他的发情期到了。  
就在今天。  
此时此刻，在星球日报办公室里。

02  
你问为什么没有人发现？  
那就要归功于掩盖剂了。  
掩盖剂，克拉克从没有那一刻是像现在这样感激掩盖剂这个伟大的发明——  
正义联盟里的人几乎都注射了掩盖剂。  
掩盖剂，顾名思义，会掩盖掉使用者身上的信息素，让使用者变成一个没有任何味道的beta。  
本来这个药剂是针对联盟里的Alpha发明的。  
当时发生了好几次omega因为alpha信息素失控而当街发情的事件。尽管蝙蝠侠，海王和神奇女侠都是能控制住自己信息素的人，但是难保哪一天，这几个人情绪一上来，信息素一个不小心外泄了，事情可能就会往不好的方向发展。  
超人在某一次会议上发表了自己对这件事的担心。  
亚瑟无所谓地耸耸肩：“我觉得我的信息素并没有这样的威胁。”海王的信息素，是一股大海的味道。据巴里描述，他从亚瑟的信息素里闻出了龙虾、海草和三文鱼。对于omega来说，这样的味道刺激的更多的是食欲，而不是性欲。  
亚瑟停顿了一下，说：“我觉得他才是最有嫌疑的。”他目光一转，悠悠地看向沉默不语的黑暗骑士。  
不知道从哪里来的传言。  
可能是来自某个被打败的敌人，又可能是哪个犄角旮旯里传来的小道消息。  
据说蝙蝠侠的信息素很性感。  
尽管联盟里没有人闻到过。  
此时，黑暗骑士的嘴巴抿成了冷峻的一条直线，冷冷地掷下了一句话：“我会处理。”  
半个月之后，联盟里就有了掩盖剂。

03  
超人也注射了掩盖剂。  
因为克拉克曾经在采访某个歌谭的某个知名花花公子的时候一个不小心泄露了一丁丁自己的信息素。  
彼时两个人约在一个高端的咖啡厅里。  
克拉克紧张得有些失态，忐忑不安地问了对方几个问题。  
布鲁斯韦恩并却没有回答他的问题，只是抬起头，用那双棕色的眼睛盯着他，用一种近乎优雅的语调说道：“是奶油蛋糕。”  
“您说什么？”克拉克一时半刻没有反应过来他在说什么。  
布鲁斯韦恩就又重复了一遍：“奶油蛋糕的味道，很甜。”  
看到布鲁斯韦恩眼底那点狭促的笑意时，克拉克才意识到，布鲁斯韦恩说的不是别的，是他的信息素。  
因为太紧张，他的信息素有一点点的外泄。  
很显然，这点悄悄逃跑的信息素，被眼前的人灵敏的捕捉到了。不仅如此，这个技艺高超的猎人还恶趣味地将猎物放在鼓掌之中逗弄。  
这让克拉克的耳根红到不能再红。  
他的头也低的不能再低。  
“我很抱歉。”克拉克说道。  
“你太紧张了。”布鲁斯韦恩说道。  
说完，他递给克拉克一张名片，“这次就先这样吧。我想，我们可以哪天约个时间再继续这个访问。”

 

04  
克拉克当然又约了布鲁斯韦恩。  
而且就在今天下午。  
真的是有够倒霉。  
克拉克在心里默默地想。  
其实昨天晚上，蝙蝠侠就跟他说过：“你身上，好像有一点甜味。”  
他还不以为然。  
掩盖剂会掩盖他的信息素。  
“应该是不小心沾上的吧。”他耸耸肩，回答道。  
现在回想起来，蝙蝠侠说的，可能真的是他的信息素。他因为发情期将至，产生了连掩盖剂都差点掩盖不住的信息素暴动。

 

05  
采访约在了韦恩集团的总裁办公室。  
表明了来意后，克拉克被放了行。  
尽管办公室的门半开着，小记者依然象征性地敲了敲门。  
“请进。”布鲁斯韦恩的声音远远传来，克拉克这才小心翼翼地进了门。  
他本来以为布鲁斯会西装革履地坐在他的办公桌前，公事公办地等待他的到来。  
然而办公桌前却空无一人。  
“韦恩先生？”克拉克上下左右的张望。  
只见布鲁斯站在他身后，没有西装革履，布鲁西只穿了一件灰蓝色的衬衫，扣子还很随意地解到了胸口往上一厘米，是一个让人充满无限遐想的位置。不仅如此，他衬衫的袖子也被松松的挽起，手臂的肌肉曲线在空气中展露无遗。  
作为一个经历着特殊时期的omega，克拉克生理性地感到口干舌燥了。克拉克觉得自己现在就像是一个写着易燃易爆炸的大型炸药桶，只要一点点火花，他的理智就会在顷刻之间灰飞烟灭。  
而歌谭宝贝布鲁斯韦恩，早就不止是一点火花的程度，他是一把火。  
“早安，克拉克。”  
不知道是不是他的错觉。  
布鲁斯在念他的名字的时候，把R的发音拉的长了一些。配上他低沉沙哑的声线，这一句普通得不能再普通的问好，就被赋予了另一种活色生香的遐想。  
像是情人之间的耳鬓厮磨，又像是在进行某个不可言说的事的时候发出的低声喘息。种种遐想像电流一样在克拉克的脑海里霹雳吧啦的炸开，可怕得让他从头皮到脚趾一阵一阵的发麻。  
幸好有掩盖剂，克拉克庆幸地想，不然这个房间里的每一个角落，都要被他的信息素填满。  
那就太羞耻了。  
好在没多久，那种可怕的感觉就褪去了。  
克拉克稳定住心神，嘴角挽起一个职业性的微笑，对来人说道：“早安，韦恩先生。”  
布鲁斯慢条斯理地走向自己的办公桌，一边走，一边漫不经心地看着拘谨的小记者，“我刚买了蛋糕，要一起吃吗。”  
他这么一说克拉克才发现，布鲁斯的手上正端着一个盘子，盘子上是一块奶油蛋糕。  
奶油蛋糕，眼前的小记者克拉克肯特，刚好也是奶油蛋糕味的。

 

06  
布鲁斯韦恩一定是在玩弄他。  
克拉克心想。  
这个认知让他有些恼羞成怒，尽管如此，体内的欲火却愈演愈烈。  
布鲁斯像一个绅士一样，有条不紊的把蛋糕分成小块，再一点一点地送进嘴里。整个过程像一个被刻意拉长的慢镜头，克拉克甚至可以清楚地看到，那一小块蛋糕是如何被布鲁斯的舌尖亲吻，然后投降般地，融化在歌谭宝贝唇齿之间的热度里。  
一个Alpha，当着他的面，把带着他信息素味道的奶油蛋糕含进嘴里。这个举动意味着什么？不言而喻。  
克拉克呼吸一滞。眼前的场景仿佛是一种慢性毒药，通过视觉，逐步地侵蚀他的其它感官。他觉得自己在一点一点地失去对大脑的控制权，有一个不知名、却又让他无法抵抗的力量，在他没有允许的情况下，运用了人类广阔无垠的想象力，他的大脑里编织出了一个又一个旖旎的幻境。  
这些无法控制的性幻想在克拉克眼前幻化出一个巨大的欲望黑洞。而发情期本能唤醒的情潮正一次又一次地，想要将克拉克推进这个深渊。  
克拉克的腿已经软了。他用手撑着眼前的办公桌，这才勉力支撑住自己，没有当场被突然拔高地欲望给击溃。与此同时，他也清楚地感觉到，自己的下体正不知羞耻地分泌出汁液，一副任人采撷的模样，等待着被哪个Alpha贯穿。  
偏偏这时布鲁斯韦恩还半挑起眼看着他。眼里包裹的火热就像他的暗示一样赤裸。  
“别傻站着，克拉克。我的办公室里可不缺椅子。”说着他站起来，绅士一样地，轻轻拉开了克拉克离几步之遥的椅子。  
“请坐，我的小记者。”布鲁斯微笑着说。  
因为腿使不上力，克拉克每一步都走的轻飘飘的，像踩在棉花上，一不小心，就要摔倒。更可怕的是从后穴传来的阵阵空虚感，那要了命的欲望随着他的动作不减反增，像一头躁动不安的野兽，一下又一下地撞击着理智设下的牢笼。  
几步路而已，克拉克出了一身的汗。直到真正坐下时，他提到嗓子眼儿的心，才落回胸膛里。  
“谢谢您。”克拉克抬头对布鲁斯露出了一个微笑，但就在下一刻，他的笑容就僵在了脸上——  
布鲁斯韦恩俯下身，在他颈边深吸了一口气，笑着说：“今天好像没这么紧张了呢。”  
说话间，灼热的呼吸撒在克拉克颈后的肌肤上。克拉克的身体本能地颤抖了一下，紧接着，那片肌肤就像被这呼吸灼伤了一般，肉眼可见地泛起了红色。  
不仅如此，这片红色还在以极快的速度向上蔓延，不一会儿，克拉克的脸上就布满了红晕。  
此时，布鲁斯已经坐回了克拉克对面。  
他饶有兴味的看着眼前的小记者。  
即使脸红成了一片，小记者没忘了从包里拿出自己的采访稿，并对他说道：“韦恩先生，我想我们可以开始今天的采访了。”  
布鲁斯点了点头。  
克拉克公事公办地开了头：“韦恩先生您好。很高兴这次能够采访到您，这是我的荣幸，也是整个星球日报的荣幸。感谢您在百忙之中抽出时间接受这个采访。”  
“被你采访，我也很开心。”布鲁斯富有磁性的嗓音里带着笑意。恍惚之间，克拉克甚至听出了几分对于情人的宠溺。  
迷人得简直无可救药。  
尽管表面上极其镇定，但只有克拉克自己知道，一切淡然自若都是表象，而表象里面包裹着的内核，早就像被好几百只野兽践踏过的草地，乱七八糟，一塌糊涂。  
克拉克用余光迅速地瞟了一眼那个漫不经心地男人，心里忿忿不平地加了一句。  
这几百只王八蛋的名字都叫布鲁斯韦恩。  
目光落回采访稿上，克拉克根据自己事先准备好的内容，一字一句的棒读：“请问韦恩先生，您是为什么选择资助了正义联盟呢？”  
听到这个问题，布鲁斯反而皱了皱眉，有点好笑地反问：“小记者，你的采访是不是都没有人看？”  
“啊？”克拉克发出疑惑的声音。一是奇怪他为什么会这么问，二是惊讶，这个人为什么会知道这些？  
布鲁斯把身体向前倾，像一个捕食者一样，一点一点地靠近了他的猎物，“你难道不觉得，比起这个，大家更关心我的下一个男朋友是谁吗？”  
克拉克不自在的吞了口口水。  
布鲁斯韦恩说的一点都没错。  
在写采访稿的之前，办公室里就举办过一次匿名调查。调查的问题就是“如果要采访布鲁斯韦恩，你最想问他什么问题？”。  
从投稿数量来说，那可谓是星球日报成立以来最成功的调查。如果说整个新闻圈是百花齐放，那么布鲁斯韦恩这个名字生来就是最能招蜂引蝶的那一朵，一听说这个调查是关于布鲁斯韦恩，大半个公司几乎都来了。  
当天下午，克拉克就收到了几箱子的问题。  
写着问题的小纸条在克拉克桌上堆成一座小山。  
克拉克还认认真真地一张一张看了过去。  
结果这些问题的火热程度简直令人咋舌。  
路易斯路过这座“问题山”时随意抽了一张。  
“请问布鲁斯韦恩……在床上喜欢用什么姿势？我的天，这都是些什么问题？”路易斯的表情，仿佛一个打翻了的调色盘，又是愤怒又是羞涩还有几分大开眼界的意思。  
克拉克无奈地举起了一沓小纸条，在路易斯眼前挥了挥：“光是关心这个问题的就有这么多。更不要说关心布鲁斯韦恩喜欢的类型，最敏感的部位，众多前任里和谁相性最好。我都怀疑要是布鲁斯韦恩真的出现在他们面前，不出两秒，就要被这群人扒的渣都不剩。”  
现在想起来，他自己真的是很傻很天真。  
布鲁斯韦恩什么段位？需要他克拉克肯特去操这个闲心吗。  
他现在自己都自身难保了。  
也就是那么走神了那么一小会儿，布鲁斯就已经神不知鬼不觉地绕到了他的身后。温暖的胸膛离克拉克只有一步之遥，布鲁斯两手撑在桌边，把克拉克整个围了起来。  
克拉克的身体瞬间紧绷。  
布鲁斯看准了这一瞬间的空隙，轻轻松松得，就把克拉克的采访稿拿到了手里。他由上至下浏览，神情愈发的不满。  
“布鲁斯韦恩先生，请您把我的采访稿还给我。”克拉克伸手就要去抢——  
对方却一个闪身，灵巧地避过。  
不仅如此，布鲁斯还顺势带走了克拉克的笔，开始在采访稿上涂涂改改。  
“韦恩集团的近期发展？不好。”打了个叉。  
“韦恩集团最近要推出什么新项目？没意思。”又打了个叉。  
“请您谈一谈自己的个人经历。真是老掉牙的问题。”这次是直接划掉。  
不出一分钟，那一面纸上的内容就被布鲁斯全盘否决。  
克拉克能怎么办？他就只能坐在那里干瞪眼，等着看这个祖宗什么时候消停——  
万恶的资本主义。  
划掉最后一个问题后，布鲁斯兴致缺缺得翻了页。  
“别看了，都是这种无聊的问题。”说着，克拉克就要把采访稿从他手上拿回来——  
就在他快要成功的时候，布鲁斯的手握住了他的手腕，把手指和稿纸之间的距离定格在了一厘米。  
克拉克疑惑地抬头，就看到对方像发现了什么有趣的东西一样，嘴角勾起一个暧昧不明的微笑。  
“这个问题不错。”  
这里面还有能让他觉得不错的问题？克拉克觉得有点不敢相信。他并不觉得自己后面的问题和前面有什么本质上的区别。  
在他惊讶的目光中，布鲁斯取下了贴在稿纸上的便利贴，一字一句地念出了便利贴上的问题：“请问布鲁斯韦恩，您最长的一次接吻记录是多久。”  
克拉克如遭雷击地僵在原地。  
他的老天爷啊。  
这究竟是他哪个不长脑的同事趁他不注意的时候放进去的。  
真是不怕神一样的对手，就怕猪一样的队友。


End file.
